


His Little Lady

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Stories [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Chubby Thor, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, King Thor (Marvel), NSFW, New Asgard, No Angst, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, mentions of Loki and Tony Stark, soft thor, thor's mighty hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Sigrid is infatuated with the King of New Asgard. Is the feeling mutual?





	His Little Lady

**Author's Note:**

> have some badly written smut ya'll

Never had Sigrid expected in a thousand years to find herself attracted to the God of Thunder. True, she had always known he was handsome in his own way, but she had been much more interested in his younger brother Loki. But now, in New Asgard amongst the surviving Asgardians, she realised that she was infatuated with the King.

He was built like a berserker, a healthy layer of fat covering his rock-hard muscles. The extra weight suited him, at least in her opinion. He kept his beard neatly braided, his mismatched eyes always sparkling with mirth and joy when surrounded by his people. She adored the way he would laugh, his belly shaking heartily, his voice like soothing thunder. She wanted to sit on his lap and have him treat her like that Midgardian folklore hero who went around giving children presents, except the present she was after was tucked away in those finely embroidered trousers he wore. She wanted to be completely surrounded by his warmth, lost to everything but him.

Sigrid worked primarily as a part-time healer, but mostly her role in New Asgard was to transcribe all the knowledge that had been lost when Surtur had destroyed Asgard into a specialised databank created by her King’s close friend Tony Stark. It would serve as a useful tool for future generations, and it served to ensure the Asgardians never forgot their sordid history.

Her role led her to going to the town hall one morning, dismayed to find that she was interrupting a regularly scheduled Petitioning, where Asgardians would seek advice and aid from the King. She rather impatiently waited, eyes constantly drifting to the King, who was sat upon his comfortable looking makeshift throne with his mighty weapon Stormbreaker resting close by within grabbing distance. He wore his ceremonial armour, red and grey, whilst his golden hair was as shiny as ever, freshly washed and brushed. 

Finally it was her turn to speak with the King. She bowed politely, blushing a little when he gave a charming smile that made her heart skip. “My King, I am here to request aid pertaining to the collection and cataloguing of the history of Asgard and the Nine Realms.”

“Go on.”

“There have been a few of the older generation who have volunteered to assist me, but I don’t have the authority to grant them access to the databank.”

Thor snapped his fingers. At once, one of the Einherjar-in-training stepped forward. “Send a message to Stark asking him to grant full authority of the databank over to Lady Sigrid.”

Sigrid went wide eyed. “My- my King, that is not necessary-”

He sent the Einherjar away before turning his attention back to her. “Nonsense, Sigrid!” he replied jovially. “It should have been under your full control from the very beginning. That was an error on my behalf, please forgive me.”

“You… you needn’t apologise, my King…” She was becoming all flustered. “Thank you, my King…”

“Thor.”

“Huh?”

“Call me Thor.” 

She blushed bright red. “I-I should return to my work. Thank you, my Ki- Thor.” She turned and scarpered as fast as she could without making it look too obvious. 

As soon as she was gone, Brunnhilde stepped up beside Thor and said, “Somebody’s clearly got a crush on their King.”

Thor blushed. 

“Do you think so?”

“Oh yeah,” Brunnhilde continued, smirking smugly. “She was blatantly staring at your crotch when she was waiting in line. She’s not very subtle about it, Sparkles. Maybe you should go after her and reward her for being such a good, upstanding citizen?”

Thor rose from his makeshift throne. “Perhaps I will.” 

Brunnhilde sat down on the throne, smirking as Thor grabbed Stormbreaker before hurrying out of the town hall. It was about time those two got together. She was fed up watching them ogling one another. Hopefully by this time tomorrow, they would have one satisfied lady in their midst. 

~

Sigrid was stacking the shelves with an assortment of Midgardian literature thoughtfully supplied by the Norwegian government when she heard the library door open and close. “Hello?” she called out. It was rare that her day would be interrupted by someone paying a visit to the library. Most people were too busy working on building New Asgard to waste time reading leisurely. 

She turned the corner and yelped when she collided with a large mass. She fell onto her bottom, dropping the books she’d been carrying.

“My lady!” 

Strong arms lifted her up off the floor, one large hand resting on her sore bum. Her breath caught in her throat as she came face to face with the King.

“My King- Thor.” 

“Forgive me, I shouldn’t have snuck up on you.”

“It-it’s fine, really, I’m… fine.” His hand was still resting on her posterior. She wished he’d touch her somewhere a little more intimate. He was so big compared to her, she felt tiny compared to him, it made her heart beat quicker and her cheeks burn brighter. His lips were rosy red, with one brown eye and one blue eye locked onto her face, staring down at her parted lips. 

She wanted him to touch her so badly. She wanted his large hands on her breasts, she wanted his big fingers inside her, she wanted him to take her from behind and utterly ruin her for any other lover. 

“My little lady…” Thor murmured softly. “I am going to kiss you now. Is that alright?”

“Yes. Yes, please. Please, kiss me.” She didn’t care how desperate or needy she sounded. She practically threw herself at him when he brought his lips down to meet hers, swallowing the gasp of delight she emitted as she scrambled to pull herself up, hooking her legs around him to the best of her ability, holding herself off the ground to reach him properly.

His beard tickled her face, but she didn’t mind. She wondered what his beard would feel like between her legs. “My King…” she whimpered. “Please touch me…”

“Touch you where, little lady?”

“Between my thighs. Please touch me there, please, my King.” She squirmed against him, whining pathetically when he set her down on the ground, only for her to shriek when he abruptly tossed her over his shoulder and fled out of the library, swinging Stormbreaker through the air. She clung onto him for dear life as they soared towards his home on the hill, which overlooked the entirety of New Asgard and the North Sea beyond.

She stumbled into his house, a little woozy from her sudden flight. She yelped when a large meaty hand smacked her backside. 

“Upstairs, little lady,” Thor growled, voice deep and rumbly. “Take your pretty little clothes off, I want you to be completely bare by the time I join you.”

She hurried upstairs and quickly found his bedroom, not wasting any time marvelling at the king-sized bed, more focused on getting out of her clothes. Her hands were shaking with how excited she was, doing her best to push her nerves aside as she stripped down until she was completely naked. She sat down on the bed, contemplating what position to sit in that would be the most appealing to the King, when Thor entered the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

He wore nothing save for his trousers. Sigrid almost drooled.

He was covered in a fine layer of chest hair, his belly soft, his strength still very much apparent. She licked her lips, sitting up on her knees gazing at him eagerly.

Thor gazed at her as though she was a work of art.

“Beautiful…”

She blushed. “Thank you, my King.”

“Thor. Call me Thor.”

“I- I like calling you my King…” she confessed, giggling when he let out a small groan. “My King, please would you touch me now? I’m aching for you…”

This had to be a dream. She was dreaming, surely she was dreaming. It felt so good, his head between her thighs, his beard brushing over her, his tongue and mouth tormenting her until she shuddered with the first of many orgasms. She ground herself into him shamelessly, gripping onto his long blonde hair for support, her free hand pawing at her breasts, pinching and pulling and twisting her nipples until they were sore to touch.

She screamed as another wave of pleasure surged through her. She was being reduced to a sobbing mess and she didn’t want it to ever stop, it felt so good, it was like Valhalla. She was gasping and moaning even as Thor climbed on top of her, his trousers long since removed, his eyes dark with lust and desire. He guided his impressive manhood to her entrance, pausing to gauge her reaction. 

“Please, my King…” she whispered hoarsely. “Make me yours.”

He was big. So big. Stretching her for all she was worth. When he was fully sheathed within her, Sigrid let out a pained whine. “Too… too much…”

He eased himself out, soothing her with a few soft kisses before starting again, and then again, and again until she could take him comfortably. She had never felt so full in her entire life. She hadn’t known it would be possible to take him all in. She knew she was tight around him from the way he was gritting his teeth, so she decided to try a new position.

Straddling him, it was easier for her to get comfortable. She started bouncing up and down, his manhood barely pulling out of her tight embrace, the friction and the grinding bringing them both immense pleasure. She pawed at his soft belly, digging her fingers into the fat to hold onto, moaning louder and higher pitched when her King started thrusting into her hard and fast, then slow and steady, then deep and slow, quicker then slower, bringing her closer and closer to the brink. 

She found herself being pushed down onto her hands and knees, face pressed into the pillow, muffling her loud shrieks of pleasure as her King, her wonderful, beautiful, powerful King, took her from behind like a brute, grabbing onto her roughly, leaving plenty of bruises for her to admire later. She screamed shrilly when her orgasm pummelled her, sending her into a tailspin of sheer bliss. Moments later, days later maybe, time didn’t seem to matter when she was drunk and delirious with pleasure, his hot seed spurted into her, dripping down her shaking thighs as he slowly pulled his manhood out of her.

She couldn’t move, stuck in the position he’d left her in. She was shaking, sobbing from the experience, completely and utterly ruined for any other lover. His large hands gently lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom, bringing her under the shower with him.

She couldn’t stand on her own, too worn out to mind being held like a baby in his arms. When he made to wash between her legs she whimpered and flinched involuntarily, letting out a tiny sob at how sore and sensitive she was.

“Little lady, you took me so well,” he murmured in an almost reverent way. 

“My King…” she whimpered, too exhausted to do much else. “Sore.”

“I know, little one, I know.” He kissed her tenderly, and for a while she lost herself to him, drifting in and out of consciousness as he washed and dressed her in one of his baggy shirts. He tucked her into bed, the sheets freshly washed, leaving her with the memory of a lingering kiss before he forced himself to return to his duties. 

Tonight, he promised himself, he would treat her like the Queen she would one day become. 

  
  



End file.
